Rebelling Ginerva Weasley
by TripleHsgirl4life
Summary: Ginerva"Ginny"Weasley has enough of being the little Weasley so she turns to Draco Malfoy for hep
1. Chapter 1: The Rebelling Of Ginerva

Young red headed Ginny Weasley woke up, It was the tuesday and she was at school. She walked downstairs to the great hall after changing and saw Draco Malfoy, The Slytherin bad boy sitting there at Slytherins table with Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini, She walked oveer to them and looked at Draco directly"Hello Malfoy may I speak with you in private please?"She asked and of course as always Draco looked up"Yes of course."He said and stood up.

They went to the entrance hall"I need your help."Ginny stated simply and looked at him"What do you want help with Weaslet?"The Slytherin said softly and sounded a bit pissed off"I need you to help me become like you, Cold, Rutheless, Heartless. I need you to help me be bad."She said sounding desperate and needing, Draco stood there stunned and nodded"Ok then, Come in and sit with us, Me and Pansy will help you with everything."He said and grabbed her as he slung a arm over her shoulder and kissed her softly on the cheek as Ron Weasley and Harry Potter looked on enraged and Hermione Granger looked on like the world would end.

Ginny sat with Draco, Pansy and Blaise for the rest of the day.

The next day Pansy lead her upstairs to the Slytherin Common Room and lead her to Draco's secret chambers. They sat her down and they did a spell to her hair to make it black and curly"Put these on."Pansy said throwing a heap of clothes to Ginny and smiled at her, Ginny walked into the bathroom and put on a white blouse and a really nice pair of tight jeans. She rumaged around the clothes and found some black high heeled cowboy boots and walked out. Draco walked over and started to unbutton 3 buttons on her blouse but ended up unbuttoning 4 buttons"Thats better, Now for the tie."He said and put a Slytherin tie around her neck and done it up losely so it dangled below her breasts.

Ginny walked down to breakfast and the reaction she got was the best ever

"Oh my god, Its Ginny Weasley."

"Rons sister."

"Bloody hell."

The whispers came from everywhere, From the Hufflepuff table, From the Gryffindor table, From the Ravenclaw table and lastly even the Slytherin table. Draco was proud with what he had done the last few hours to innocent Ginny Weasley, Making her into a rebelling sex goddess 'Lets see what Potter and Weaslbee think of little innocent Ginny rebelling'Draco though as he smirked and Ginny kissed Draco on the lips and sat down at the slytherin table


	2. Chapter 2: The Accident Of Draco

Ginny woke up in a sweat the next morning and looked around. She got up and put on a pair of black flarey hipsters and a white blouse along with her robe, tie and other essentials. She put her now black and curly hair up in a high ponytale and walked down the stairs to the great hall where she found Draco waiting for her by the entrance. He pulled her towards the Slytherin table and smiled as they sat down, Draco next to Blaise and Ginny next to Pansy"So Ginny, What you got 1st lesson?"Pansy asked pearing over her shoulder at Ginny's timetable"Oh no, Potions. Snape gives out Griffindor more homework than ever."Ginny groaned then Blaise spoke up"Ummmm Ginny, Your in Slytherin now."He said and smiled at her softly as Ginny realised that she was transfirred from Gryffindor to Slytherin over night

Potions and Charms went past without a worry and Ginny was glad to be able to go to the Slytherin Common Room. She said the password(Haterous)and walked in as she was surrounded by Blaise, Millicent Bulstrode and Pansy along with other Slytherins"Hey guys whats going on?"She asked as they led her to the sofa and sat her down"Ginny, Dont worry but today in Draco's lesson, I think it was Defence Against The Dark Arts, He got injured badly and is down in the hospital wing."As Blaise and Pansy told her that, Ginny burst out crying as she closed her eyes and let tears spill, One after the other"Why are you crying?"Millicent asked her as the rest of Slytherin house was confused"Dont tell Draco but I love him."Ginny sobbed to the whole Slytherin house and Millicent looked at Pansy as she read concern and compassion for the other younger girl

Ginny finally sobbed herself to sleep and Millicent took her up to the girls common room, Along with Pansy and they sat on Pansy's bed while Ginny lay on her own bed sleeping peacefully"Pansy, I dont know what the heck we should do, Ginny says that she loves Draco, He says that he feels the same but both dont know of eachothers feelings."Millicent sighed and looked over to the sleeping form of Ginny"Millicent, We have to tell Draco about her feelings. If we dont then maybe he wont get the clue and go for someone else."Pansy said and looked over at the sleeping Ginny, Feeling that she didnt want this to be a game anymore, That she actually liked Ginny in a friend way and wanted to help her, Anyway she could.... Even if she lost her popularity in the school


	3. Chapter 3: The Explaining Of Draco

Ginny walked into the hospital wing the next morning close to tears as she saw Draco hurt badly and laying on a bed"Draco"She called out as she wore a long black dress and black high heel shoes. She got over to his bed and sat down next to his bed"Draco, Say something."She whispered softly and got worried. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked down at Draco with soft eyes"Ginny."He said as he opened his eyes and looked up at her, His eyes all puffy and his body beaten"Draco, What happened"She asked and Draco sat up slightly"Well I was in Professor Hedrete's class when someone hit me with a bad curse during practice and I was flung across the room and smashed into a wall, Nothing bad."He said as he moved a stand of his silver hair out of his eyes and touched his puffy eyes"Draco, I love you."She said softly and looked at him as he looked back"I love you too, Ginny I really do love you."He said back softly and Ginny lent up and kissed him softly just as Madam Pomfrey walked in"Miss Weasley please leave, Tell Slytherin house that he will be out in a few hours."Ginny left and smiled as she walked out and walked into the great hall

A few hours later, Ginny was laying on the couch when Draco came in and sat down nursing his wounds"Babes."Ginny said and nudged over to him and got a first aid kit, Which she took everywhere with her, And put some cream on his wounds on his face. A few minutes later he was good as new and had the Slytherin attitude again. Pansy and Blaise came in just as Ginny and Draco was about to kiss"Oh hi Draco, Hey Ginny."Blaise said softly as he held Pansy's hand and Ginny smiled, Getting the pun of why they were smiling. Blaise and Pansy walked up to the boys dormentry and Draco smiled as Ginny lent in for a kiss and he responded by putting his arms around her waist and Ginny put her arms around his neck, A angry cough stopped them and standing there was none other than Severus Snape


	4. Chapter 4: The Talk Of Snape

Ginny walked into the hospital wing the next morning close to tears as she saw Draco hurt badly and laying on a bed"Draco?"She called out as she wore a long black dress and black high heel shoes. She got over to his bed and sat down next to his bed"Draco, Say something."She whispered softly and got worried. She brushed her hair out of her eyes and looked down at Draco with soft eyes"Ginny."He said as he opened his eyes and looked up at her, His eyes all puffy and his body beaten"Draco, What happened?"She asked and Draco sat up slightly"Well I was in Professor Hedrete's class when someone hit me with a bad curse during practice and I was flung across the room and smashed into a wall, Nothing bad."He said as he moved a stand of his silver hair out of his eyes and touched his puffy eyes"Draco, I love you."She said softly and looked at him as he looked back"I love you too, Ginny I really do love you."He said back softly and Ginny lent up and kissed him softly just as Madam Pomfrey walked in"Miss Weasley please leave, Tell Slytherin house that he will be out in a few hours."Ginny left and smiled as she walked out and walked into the great hall

A few hours later, Ginny was laying on the couch when Draco came in and sat down nursing his wounds"Babes."Ginny said and nudged over to him and got a first aid kit, Which she took everywhere with her, And put some cream on his wounds on his face. A few minutes later he was good as new and had the Slytherin attitude again. Pansy and Blaise came in just as Ginny and Draco was about to kiss"Oh hi Draco, Hey Ginny."Blaise said softly as he held Pansy's hand and Ginny smiled, Getting the pun of why they were smiling. Blaise and Pansy walked up to the boys dormentry and Draco smiled as Ginny lent in for a kiss and he responded by putting his arms around her waist and Ginny put her arms around his neck, A angry cough stopped them and standing there was none other than Severus Snape


End file.
